The Good Life
by TARDISbluu
Summary: Just a bit of fun interaction between Harry and Sirius, playing out one of my favorite AU fantasies - if Sirius hadn't left Harry with Hagrid, and had left Peter to his own devices to take care of Harry. One-shot. Slytherin!Harry, Living!Sirius (P.S. - Due to a begging review, I have posted a Part 2. Enjoy.)
1. The Good Life

**Disclaimer: All applicable rights go to J.K. Rowling and whoever the heck else can legally claim Harry Potter... I don't own a single fraction of it.**

(If you want to listen to the song I have included, it's "Good Times" by Manic Drive)

**~#~The Good Life~#~**

Harry was bent over his paper, head bobbing to the music and mouth moving with the words to the song as he was writing his paper on the properties and uses of jobberknoll feathers. Potions was most definitely his least favorite subject in class, because of who his teacher was, but his homework actually wasn't all that bad. It was kind of interesting, to be honest. He didn't want to know what it would've been like if he didn't have Sirius to help him with the theory of, though – like Snape was _ever_ going to teach anyone in that class theory… Although, now that Harry thought about it, he might teach the other Slytherins theory when they weren't with other houses. That's probably why they – even Crabbe and Goyle – at least seemed to have the basics down. Not that Harry being a Slytherin makes a difference to Snape – his conjoined hatred for both Harry's father and godfather made him treat Harry as he would anyone from the other houses. Apparently being Slytherin wasn't good enough – the moron.

A certain verse started in the song, and he smiled, turning it up and singing along – Sirius had taught him a trick to charming muggle iPods and speakers to work in a magical house, and boy was he glad. Harry needed something to help him keep positive while doing his summer _holiday _homework.

"_You got me smiling, like I'm a child again_

_Like I am back in grade school_

_You got me feelin' brand new_

_Yea, just the thought of you reminds of the good times_

_Grass-stained blue jeans, hyper with ADHD _

_Back when my life was free_

_Reminds me of the good times"_

Harry started tapping his foot to the rest of the song, still singing occasionally, as he finished his assignment. He didn't realize he was being watched. But it didn't take him long to realize.

Sirius smiled as he looked at his godson, who was – incredibly – contentedly working on his homework with the music in the background. Harry had frequently cursed the idea of homework during the summer holidays. To be honest, he himself had hated it when he was in school, as well.

He looked down at the 14 year old boy that he loved so much, and had raised as his own son from the time he was only one. The boy who would have made his parents so proud, if they were still here. While Sirius certainly missed his friends, and it was terrible that Harry had to grow up without really knowing his biological parents, he was forever grateful for the opportunity to raise him.

He was glad he had made the right choice in sticking with Harry, to keep him safe, and that he hadn't tried to go after Peter immediately. Wormtail was caught, later, after all, and put into Azkaban – murdering him in vengeance wouldn't have been the right thing to do, and it wouldn't have been what James and Lily wanted him to do.

He came out of his thoughts, realizing that Harry had apparently either finished, or sensed him standing there, because he was looking at him, one eyebrow raised.

Sirius smiled sheepishly at being caught staring, and asked, "How's it going, pup?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Alright. I'm about done with this paper, and that should be all of my work the summer."

"Great," Sirius said. "Guess what that means." He smirked.

Harry looked at him suspiciously. "…What does it mean?"

"It means, pup, that we've got to go shopping."

Harry groaned. "What? Why? … Must we?"

"Unfortunately, yes, we must. We were invited to go to another ball – don't look at me like that, I don't like it either – and again, unfortunately, we need to look the part. At least for this one. It's-"

"Why would we _need_ to look the part?!" Harry exclaimed, interrupting. "What's wrong with anything we've got?"

Sirius gave him a pointed look.

"Er… right. Sorry. Go on."

"As I was saying… It's actually an invite from Andromeda. Because it's from her, and we haven't gone to a single one before this, I think we should go. It'll probably make a statement, and I want to look at least half-decent – in their standards – for it."

"…Oh."

"See? Wait 'til I actually _finish_ explaining before asking something, pup!" he laughed. "It might actually make sense after that."

Harry scowled at him. "Oh, shut it."

Sirius moved away from the doorway, then stopped and turned around.

"Oh, and by the way, I got a letter for you earlier. It's from… ahem… you-know-who." he winked.

Harry blinked. "I-know –? " then his eyes widened almost imperceptibly, and he put on a slightly confused expression. "I don't know who you're talking about. Who was it from?"

Sirius guffawed. "Oh, don't try that on me, brat! We Marauders back in the day made it our personal mission to be able to read Slytherin expressions as easily as our map – you know who I'm talking about."

Harry lost the act and blushed.

Sirius grinned, before handing him the letter.

"Maybe he's asking you out this time, hm?"

Harry stuck his tongue out at him in a moment of childishness. "Thanks for giving it to me, Dad, but really – do go away, will you?"

Sirius laughed at him again.

"Fine, fine!" he conceded. "I'm leaving now! But don't forget to get ready. I'll give you an hour to read it –and answer, if you want – and get ready to go. You're not getting out of this trip! I'm not about to go by myself." and he left.

As Sirius was walking back to his room, he thought to himself, _Yes. I am most definitely glad for the opportunity to raise him. Life wouldn't be nearly as fun without _someone_ to tease!_

**AN: Songs I listened to while writing were "Ready or Not" by Britt Nicole, and "Good Times" by Manic Drive. Like with Coolness of Apathy and Freedom's Flight, this one has not been beta'd or had a proof-read (not even by me). Just a little bit of mostly plotless fun between Harry and Sirius, if Sirius had raised him. Oh, and that one part? If it bothers you, pretend it's a typo with a girl who takes the initiative, and add an "s." **

**Ta ;)**


	2. Part 2

**YOU'RE WELCOME! Lol! I had not planned on writing _anything_ else to add to the first chapter. It was supposed to be a one-shot... However... You begged, Ellie! You begged me to make more. So, this is for you. (and please read the AN at the bottom)**

**OH! And SLASH warning, y'all. I've made a gay Harry. Don't like, don't read, please. It's all cutesy, though xD**

When his father had left the room, Harry rolled his eyes to himself again. Sirius really did love to tease. He opened his letter, and began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I fear our last conversation was a bit awkward, and I apologize for that. The truth is, I was, well, nervous, to be honest. Because you see, there's something I wanted to ask you._

Harry's eyes widened a bit at this, and his heart thrummed in his chest with anticipation.

_Before, I simply couldn't find the words to say when you were standing in front of me. Perhaps it's out of cowardice that I'm able to write the question, and not speak. But, then again, I am a Ravenclaw, not a Gryffindor, so I don't think bravery is one of my strong points._

_Anyway, enough 'beating around the bush,' as they say. _

_Will you accompany me to the first Hogsmeade trip? That is to say… as my date? I have a feeling you had already suspected that I like you. Well, here's to confirming suspicions. I like you, Harry, and I want to go out with you on a date._

_You can say no, if you wish. It wouldn't affect our friendship – you know me. _

_Sincerely, your friend, _

_Ivan Corner_

Harry smiled widely. Ivan had actually done it! Harry had suspected that Ivan might like him for a few weeks, but had decided to let him be the one to take the initiative. Now that his suspicions had finaly been confirmed, Harry was elated.

He grabbed his quill and dipped it into the inkwell, which was still open from his essay, and penned a response.

_Of course I will, Ivan! I've been waiting for you to ask for a week! I'll be looking forward to it._

Harry paused. How should he address it? "Sincerely" seemed a bit too formal, for a friend. "Love" was most definitely out of the question.

He thought for a moment, then shrugged. Ivan's a friend – and now, seemed to be boyfriend. He simply signed it,

_Harry._

He refolded the parchment, walked over to Hedwig's perch, and tied to her foot.

"Could you bring this to Ivan for me, girl?"

She hooted an affirmative.

"Great. Thanks, Hedwig!" Harry smiled at his owl.

She hooted again and took off towards the open window.

Harry sat and leaned back in his chair, sighing in contentment. In just two weeks, he would be returning to Hogwarts. Soon after that, he would be going on his first date with Ivan, someone he'd been crushing on since he first started "noticing" boys – which was probably about a month after boarding the Hogwarts Express, last year, and his crush had gotten progressively stronger ever since.

He was happy his father was okay with such things. Harry hadn't told anyone except his father, Ivan, and Draco about his liking of boys. Draco had looked at him strangely at first, and acted weirdly around for a bit after that, but thankfully he'd gotten over it and gone back to his usual self – which was snarky, sarcastic, and superior, although not as much around his friends as outside the Slytherin common room.

Harry stood. He needed to get ready for the unfortunate shopping trip. At least he was with his father. Sirius always made things more lively and entertaining than they would be without him there. So the shopping trip wouldn't be boring, thankfully.

Harry smiled again. He couldn't wait to see the looks on some of the Gryffindor's faces when they realize that the Boy-Who-Lived is gay. It had already thrown them all for a rather large loop when he was sorted into Slytherin, rather than Gryffindor, as they had expected. But this? This would be priceless.

Most priceless, indeed.

**AN 1: Okay! So, that's Part 2. Now, I really am not planning on writing any more. This should be all. You can even ask me to make more, if you want. It probably won't make a difference. The only reason I wrote this part was because my muse kicked in for it.**

**2: Okay, so, you may be wondering who this "Ivan" character is. He's my own OC (Original Character). He's the older brother of Michael Corner, who was the boy to briefly date Ginny, and later, Cho, in the books. Say he's about a year and a half older than Michael, who is Harry's age.**

**TO ELLIE: You left an email address in your review, however, due to FanFiction's filters, it did not show up. If you're reading this, and want me to have your email still, go ahead and review again, this time using this format:**

**jesus . rocks 77**

**yahoo**

**com**

**I used my email for the example (my email is listed in my profile, btw). Just put in the main part (putting spaces between letters & numbers, and letters & symbols), hit enter, type the address (like mine is yahoo), and whatever the last part is (like com, net, or whatever). Hopefully that will work.**

**Thank you, Ellie and The Crimson Mage, for your reviews. I love reviews. It lets me know that someone actually read my story and liked it, and didn't just make another statistic on my Chapter Views number. :)**


End file.
